


James Sirius Potter y el reencuentro

by LittleBoina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBoina/pseuds/LittleBoina
Summary: La historia trata sobre el hijo de Harry Potter, James.El mismo día en el que nació, es secuestrado por un grupo de mortífagos. A partir de ahí, el muchacho vive una vida muy distinta a la que hubiera tenido si no lo hubieran raptado el día de su nacimiento. El joven, cursando su primer año en Hogwarts, empieza a conocer sin saberlo su pasado.





	1. Prólogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La historia trata sobre el hijo de Harry Potter, James.  
> El mismo día en el que nació, es secuestrado por un grupo de mortífagos. A partir de ahí, el muchacho vive una vida muy distinta a la que hubiera tenido si no lo hubieran raptado el día de su nacimiento. El joven, cursando su primer año en Hogwarts, empieza a conocer sin saberlo su pasado.

Habían pasado muchos años para poder reconstruir el mundo mágico, al menos la parte material, la personal y sentimental jamás podría reconstruirse, y menos después de perder a seres queridos. Harry Potter había sido uno de los principales encargados de conseguirlo, ayudando en todo lo que podía. Después de un tiempo se hizo auror, mientras que su amada Ginny Weasley se hizo jugadora de las Arpías de Holydead, algo que soñaba desde pequeña.  
Después de unos años, Ginny dejó el quidditch, para convertirse en reportera de El Profeta de la sección de quidditch y más tarde empezar a formar una familia con Harry. Poco tiempo después, la joven ya estaba embarazada del que sería su primer hijo. La joven pareja ya tenía elegido incluso el nombre: James Sirius.  
Un día de diciembre, cuando Harry se encontraba en la oficina de aurores con el papeleo habitual, recibió un patronus con forma de comadreja, sin ninguna duda era de Arthur Weasley, y si era de él era que pasaba algo con Ginny, que estaba en la Madriguera.  
-Ginny se ha puesto de parto, ven deprisa-dijo el patronus.  
Harry cogió su varita y salió escopeteado del despacho, diciéndole rápidamente a su jefe lo que había sucedido y marchándose, sin esperar un instante.  
Se apareció en la puerta de la Madriguera y entró de inmediato. Casi al instante empezó a escuchar los gritos de Ginny. Subió deprisa las escaleras y entró en la habitación donde se encontraba Ginny, acompañada de su madre y Hermione, además de una sanadora para el parto, mientras que Arthur y Charlie esperaban fuera, muy nerviosos.  
Harry se acercó a Ginny y le dió la mano, casi al instante se arrepintió, su esposa se la apretaba con tal fuerza que creía que se la iba a partir.  
-Sigue así Ginny, lo estás haciendo muy bien-le decía.  
Después de dos largas horas, cuando estaba atardeciendo, por fin nació el bebé. La matrona lo cogió entre sus brazos y se lo entregó a Ginny, para instantes después cogerlo y lavarlo. Cuando ya no estaba cubierto de sangre, la matrona se lo entregó a los padres, que no cabían en si de alegría.  
-Hola James Sirius-dijo Ginny-, bienvenido a la familia.  
Durante un buen rato todos los que había allí estuvieron observando al pequeñín, la familia cada vez crecía más. Todos pararon cuando escucharon una pequeña explosión. Rápidamente Harry, Charlie y Hermione bajaron, buscando la fuente del sonido. Salieron de la casa y se encontraron a cinco personas, que les apuntaban con las varitas, antes de que pudieran hacer nada, les lanzaron un hechizo y cayeron al suelo inconscientes.  
Mientras tanto, Ginny, Molly y Arthur estaban cada vez más nerviosos, ¿de dónde venía esa explosión y por qué no volvían los otros tres? En ese preciso instante, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron cinco personas, que al igual que antes a los otros tres, también pillaron por sorpresa a ellos. Antes de que levantaran sus varitas, cuatro de esas personas lanzaron unos hechizos que los dejaron desmayados. La quinta persona se acercó a Ginny y le cogió el bebé de entre sus brazos. El grupo salió de la casa, con el pequeño Potter, y se desaparecieron.  
No importó que más tarde todos se despertaran y dieran el aviso, como tampoco de que encontraran a algunos miembros del grupo que los había atacado. Lo único que lograron descubrir era que todos los atacantes eran mortífagos que habían sido enviados a Azkaban, a excepción de dos que habían logrado escapar. Sus esfuerzos no sirvieron para nada, ni siquiera pudieron encontrar una sola pista que les ayudase a encontrar el paradero de James.

 

Habían pasado muchos años desde que James había ido a parar a ese lugar, más exactamente casi once años. No importaba las veces que se lo preguntara a Aidan Towley, el director del orfanato donde vivía, nunca le respondía de donde era ni quienes eran sus padres, según él simplemente se lo había encontrado abandonado en la calle una noche de diciembre. A James le importaba ya poco quienes fueran sus padres, simplemente sabía que los odiaba por haberlo dejado abandonado cuando tan solo era un bebé.  
El muchacho vivía en EE.UU desde que tenía uso de razón, pero no en un pueblo propiamente dicho, sino en una aldea perdida entre las montaña y los bosques que la rodeaban. Esta aldea tenía una cosa que la caracterizaba y la diferenciaba del resto, todos los que vivían en ella eran magos. Por ello, en el orfanato solo vivían niños que ya daban señales de magia e iban a ser futuros magos.  
Aunque James no sabía como había ido a parar allí, otras personas sí lo sabían, y esas personas eran Alecto Carrow y Fenrir Greyback, las mismas que lo habían llevado hasta allí el día que lo secuestraron junto con tres personas más. Los dos juntos lo vigilaban todo lo cerca que podían, esperando el momento ideal para que se acercase a ellos y se convirtiera sin saberlo en un arma de los mortífagos que habían logrado evadir Azkaban escapando de los aurores.  
Alecto y Greyback cada vez estaban más inquietos, cada vez el chico se alejaba más de ellos en el sentido de ideología y personalidad. El joven parecía ser una imagen exacta de su abuelo paterno y los gemelos en el sentido de personalidad, y los tres habían rechazado totalmente a Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Fue entonces cuando Greyback decidió poner solución al problema por su propia mano. No pudo haber encontrado peor solución que lo que hizo aquel día.  
La noche de luna llena, cuando el pequeño tan solo tenía cuatro años y estaba durmiendo en su cama del orfanato tranquilamente, el licántropo se acercó a él y lo levantó. El pequeño se despertó de inmediato e intentó zafarse de sus garras, pero fue totalmente inútil. Greyback lo sacó fuera del edificio y lo llevó hasta el bosque, donde lo  
estrelló contra un árbol y le gruñó. Seguídamente clavó sus garras en su mano izquierda y las arrastró hasta el codo, provocando que el niño gritara de dolor. En un principio eso era lo único que iba ha hacer, hacerle una herida para que a partir de entonces cambiara su forma de ser y se acercase más a ellos sin darse cuenta, pero el olor de la sangre pudo con él. Sin poder controlarse, cogió el pie del chico y se lo llevó a la boca, mordiéndole en el tobillo, transpasándole su licantropía, infectándole su cuerpo. Eso era algo que siempre le había encantado hacer y le seguía encantando, y más en los niños pequeños como él. Aulló a la luna y salió corriendo, lejos del chico, que se retorcía  
de dolor en el suelo.  
Así lo encontraron al día siguiente, sangrando y retorciéndose de dolor. Los que lo encontraron se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría y le limpiaron las heridas lo mejor que pudieron, pero era inútil, el chico ya era un hombre lobo, ahora y por siempre.  
De este modo, a partir de entonces el chico se transformó cada luna llena en un hombre lobo, lo que le producía dolor y odio así mismo, se veía así mismo como un monstruo. Además no podía tomarse la poción matalobos, era demasiado joven. Fue entonces cuando decidieron retirarlo de las fichas de niños en adopción, no podían permitir que un hombre lobo fuera adoptado y dañase a los que le acogían y le habían adoptado. Esto fue un jarro de agua fría en el pequeño, que era la única cosa que le hubiera encantando, ser adoptado por alguien.


	2. Primera luna llena

El chico tardó un tiempo en recuperarse las heridas que le había provocado el ataque del licántropo, dentro de todo lo posible. Cuando ya estaban cicatrizadas más o menos, podía ver tres largas líneas irregulares y algo profundas que le llegaban hasta el codo de la mano izquierda, era muy fácil verlas, y si eras mago, saber como se habían hecho. La primera vez que el muchacho las tocó, sintió como si un extraño aire frío le recorriera toda la columna vertebral y después todo el cuerpo. La otra cicatriz era el tobillo, donde le había mordido el hombre lobo. Todavía se podían ver los orificios que tenía, que eran los lugares donde lo había mordido. No hizo falta que nadie se lo dijera, James ya sabía que esa mordedura significaba que estaba infectado y era un hombre lobo para toda su vida, además de que sería un marginado dentro de la comunidad de los magos.  
Durante el primer mes después de que le mordiesen, el pequeño no fue capaz de levantarse de la cama, no tenía ánimos para nada. De alguna manera estaba intentando buscar el lado positivo, algo que hacía cada vez que tenía oportunidad, pero a eso no le encontraba nada bueno, solo problemas y más problemas.  
Al final llegó la primera luna llena, la primera en la que el pequeño James se transformaría en un licántropo. Durante todo el día le estuvieron intenta animar como podían, pero era inútil, nadie podía lograr animar a un niño que con tan solo cuatro años ya era un hombre lobo y veía como se esfumaba su vida por el hecho de que un licántropo había entrado en su habitación y le había mordido.  
Cuando estaba anocheciendo, los de la aldea encerraron a James en una jaula, conscientes del daño que produciría si lo dejaban fuera, corriendo a sus anchas por las cercanías de la zona, donde podría matar a transformar a otras personas, cosa que seguramente lamentaría para el resto de su vida.  
La luna ya se veía claramente en el cielo rodeada de estrellas, y James la vió desde la ventana de la jaula donde estaba encerrado para no hacer daño a nadie ni a nada. De pronto, sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a crecer, provocándole un dolor agudo que transpasaba cada fibra de su ser. De repente, empezó a salirle pelo y su cara empezó a alargarse. Su nariz creció hasta ser como el hocico de un lobo, mientras que sus orejas se desplazaron hacia atrás y se alargaron. A sus manos y a sus pies le empezaron a crecer las uñas hasta convertirse en garras capaces de matar a cualquiera.  
Cuando la transformación terminó, James se encontraba a cuatro patas y aullando a la luna llena que estaba en lo alto del firmamento, fuera de si y sin saber lo que estaba haciendo en ningún momento. Tenía la sensación de que tenía que buscar comida, o mejor dicho cazar, en realidad eso era en lo único en lo que pensaba su mente, en cazar a toda costa, sin importar a quien se llevase por delante  
Toda la gente que vivía en aquella aldea lo escuchó aullar, algunas incluso lloraron, ese chico era el que menos se merecía eso y el primero que lo había tenido que sufrir de todos los que había allí. Lo mirasen por donde lo mirasen, el destino que había tenido que sufrir el chico, y el que viviría, era de lo peor que podía haber.

Desde entonces, cada luna llena, el pequeño James se transformaba y sacaba de su interior el monstruo que guardaba dentro de él. Cada luna llena, los vecinos de la aldea lo encerraban para que no dañase a nadie y por la noche lo oían y lo escuchaban sufrir, y aunque parezca extraño, una minoría de ellos se prometió hacerle esa maldición algo más llevadero dentro de lo posible. A partir de entonces, unos pocos se mostraban muy abiertos con el pequeño, mientras que otros lo rechazaban e intentaban alejarlos de las cercanías de sus casas y sus familias.

 

Las acciones de Greyback habían cambiado drásticamente los planes que tenían para el pequeño James, pero aun así todavía podían hacerle daño al famoso Harry Potter. Todo giraba en torno al objetivo de dañarlo de cualquier manera, ya fuera psicológica o físicamente. Ahora el plan de los mortífagos iba a seguir una dinámica aun peor que la anterior, Harry Potter se iba a arrepentir del día en el que mató al Señor Tenebroso.  
Aunque el chico no se diese cuenta, los mortífagos le vigilaban día a día, pendientes de él en todo momento para no perderse nada. Tenían que saber como era y como actuaba, que le gustaba y que odiaba. Cuanto más supieran de él, mejor para todos.  
En un futuro el chico les sería aun más de utilidad que ahora, tal vez Greyback incluso había ayudado haciéndole aquello al chico. Dentro de unos años, cuando estuviese en Hogwarts y se diese cuenta de que él no tendría mucho futuro por su condición de licántropo, Greyback podría engatusarlo para que se acercase a él y encima les ayudara con su causa. Harry Potter se iba ha arrepentir, al igual que el resto de su familia y amigos. Los seguidores de Voldemort jamás olvidaban, el rencor y la venganza en ellos era algo que siempre iba ha estar presente.

–Greyback, ¿tienes el informe de este mes?  
El hombre lobo se acercó al mortífago cubierto con la capucha y sacó de su chaqueta unas hojas llenas de letras por todas partes. El mortífago, sin esperar un segundo, las cogió y comenzó ha ojearlas mientras Greyback esperaba paciente. Aquel muchacho había sido una de sus presas favoritas, una presa que tal vez en un futuro le ayudaría a él y a otros más en sus planes. No era para menos que estuviese entre sus favoritas, siendo el hijo perdido del famoso Harry Potter. El licántropo se acordaba perfectamente de las noticias de los periódicos después de la desaparición del pequeño Potter, no había podido parar de reírse durante horas, días e incluso semanas. El “elegido” ni siquiera se imaginaba el destino que iba a sufrir su hijo.  
–De modo que ya lo han quitado de las listas de adopción...interesante. ¿Cómo ha reaccionado la gente al enterarse de su licantropía?  
–La mayoría tan mal como esperábamos, solo unos pocos intentan estar a su lado.  
–Mejor, cuantos menos apoyos tenga a su alrededor, más fácil será para nosotros acercarlo a nuestro lado. Estoy seguro de que recibirá una carta del colegio, así que lo mejor será que allí empecemos a tener contacto con él. Tal vez alguno de nosotros pueda infiltrarse o algo por el estilo, hay muchos profesores que necesitan una jubilación, o mejor dicho, una jubilación anticipada-dijo el mortífago riéndose de su propio chiste.  
El licántropo asintió pero no se unió a él en las risas, él prefería seguir observando al niño en lugar de reírse de chistes, que en su opinión y en la de la mayoría del grupo, eran muy malos.

 

El muchacho había cambiado mucho desde el momento en el que se había convertido en un hombre lobo, hasta tal punto que se había vuelto algo agresivo y borde con aquellos que lo trataban mal por su condición. ¿Qué culpa tenía él de ser un hombre lobo? Él no había decidido nada de eso, jamás lo hubiera querido y ahora lo único que le quedaba era aceptarlo para el resto de su vida.  
Desde el primer día que se transformó, muchos empezaron a rechazarle y a impedirle el paso a sus comercios o simplemente pasar cerca de sus casas, como si fuese un leproso o algo por el estilo. Aun así el muchacho no había perdido su forma de ser con aquellos que lo trataban como si fuese cualquier otro. Los pocos que le habían apoyado eran las personas a las que más aprecio tenía James, no sabía como habría conseguido levantarse si no fuera por la ayuda de ellos. Tal vez James fuese un rebelde en toda regla desde muy temprana edad, pero sabía cuando había que dar las gracias y a quien.  
Tal vez el camino fuese duro, pero él tenía como objetivo superar cada bache del camino y cada obstáculo que se encontrase.


	3. De compras y de viaje

Por fin llegó la carta, el joven no cabía en sí de felicidad, en todo momento la estaba releyendo, le parecía fascinante:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Directora: Minerva McGonagall

Querido señor James Evans:  
Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,  
Filius Flitwick  
Director adjunto

Inmediatamente, Aidan Towley mandó la carta de confirmación a Hogwarts.  
Días más tarde, fueron a comprar todas las cosas al mercado mágico de Nueva York que estaba escondido de los ojos de los muggles.  
Por todas partes había tiendas y gente, a James le encantaba ir siempre que podía, aunque solo fuera para dar un paseo. Se dirigieron primero a la tienda de ropa de “la bruja barata”, donde había de todo a cualquier precio.  
-Bienvenidos, ¿qué desean?- les dijo una bruja de pelo rubio rizado y muy bajita.  
-Nos gustaría comprar una túnicas para Hogwarts, de segunda mano por favor.  
-De acuerdo, esperad aquí un momento, voy a buscar las que tengo.  
Un rato después la bruja ya había vuelto, y tenía tres uniformes de Hogwarts flotando detrás de ella.  
-Ponte aquí, voy a ver el que te queda mejor y a partir de ese arreglaré el resto.  
James se puso encima del escabel que le había indicado la bruja y se fue probando los uniformes, hasta encontrar el perfecto. La bruja le hizo algunos arreglos por algunas partes que le quedaban largas y después arregló las otras dos túnicas.  
Cuando salieron de la tienda, llevaban unas bolsas donde iba el uniforme de James. Después de pasar por un montón de tiendas, entraron en una librería, donde compraron los libros que el chico necesitaba.  
-¿Qué más necesitas?  
-Los ingredientes para pociones, una balanza, un telescopio y una varita.  
-Bien, vamos primero a por los ingredientes y después a por lo otro. La varita lo último.  
Recorrieron el mercado y cuando encontraron la tienda, entraron y compraron los materiales para pociones. Después fueron a por la balanza y el telescopio.  
-Ya solo queda la varita.  
-Sí.Mira-dijo James señalando hacia una tienda-, allí hay una tienda de segunda mano donde las venden.  
-De eso nada, la varita tiene que ser nueva.  
-Pero son muy caras...  
-Da igual. Y ahora calla y sígueme, vamos a comprarla a la mejor fabricante de varitas del mundo.  
Se dirigieron a una tienda que estaba al final del mercado, oculta del resto, donde se podía leer claramente: “Towley, fabricantes de varitas desde 1603 D.C”  
Al entrar en la tienda, James empezó a mirar hacia todos los lados. La tienda era pequeña, pero tenía el espacio bien aprovechado. En un lado había unas sillas, mientras que en el otro había posters de los elementos de las varitas y sus diferentes tipos. Delante de ellos había un mostrador, con una bruja muy anciana que les estaba sonriendo.  
-Bienvenidos.  
-Hola, Augusta-dijo Aidan-.¿Puedes buscarle una varita ha este muchacho?  
-Por supuesto. Extiende el brazo con el que escribes...así muy bien.  
La señora Towley empezó a tomarle medidas con una cinta métrica, cuando tuvo los datos necesarios, empezó a sacar varitas de las cajas en las que estaban guardadas.  
Así, el muchacho iba probando las varitas que le daba, pero ninguna parecía satisfacerla.  
Ya llevaban casi treinta varitas probadas, cuando...  
-Toma muchacho, prueba esta.  
James tomó la varita que había dentro de la caja y en cuanto la cogió, noto un cosquilleo entre sus dedos mientras que la varita empezó a echar chispas.  
-Perfecta. De núcleo de pelo de Thestral, treinta y siete centímetros, de madera de cornejo. Es una varita muy extraña, cuídala bien joven.  
Después de pagar a la señora Augusta, salieron de la tienda y se fueron de vuelta al orfanato.

Hasta que llegó el día de partida, estuvieron diciéndole al joven todo lo que esperaban de él, que se comportara y no se metiera el problemas, básicamente.

Cuando llegó a la estación, James subió rápidamente al tren y buscó un compartimento vacío, donde ir en el viaje a Hogwarts.  
Nada más ponerse el tren en marcha, a James le invadió una gran felicidad que le recorría cada parte de su ser. Poco rato después de que la locomotora se pusiese en marcha, un chico pegó en la puerta y la abrió, preguntando:  
-¿Puedo pasar? El resto de comparimentos están llenos.  
-Claro, entra.  
El chico pasó dentro y se sentó. Tenía el cabello negro y era alto, más o menos de la altura de James.  
-Me llamo Jordan Finnigan, encantado.  
-Igualmente, yo soy James Evans.  
El resto del camino en tren lo pasaron charlando todo el rato, y en poco tiempo, James vió lo que posiblemente sería su primer amigo. A los dos le gustaban más o menos las mismas cosas, como el quidditch, y encima el mismo equipo, los Tornados.  
-A mi me gustaría ir a Gryffindor, ahí han estado mis padres y ahora mi hermano. ¿A ti cuál te gusta?  
-Todas menos Slytherin.  
-Eso está bien-dice Jordan riendo-. Mi padre dice que aunque después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica la mayoría de los Slytherin cambiaron, todavía no se fía de ellos ni se fiará.  
Durante lo que quedó de trayecto, los dos se pusieron las túnicas y siguieron charlando un rato más. Cuando se detuvo el tren, los dos bajaron y se acercaron ha un semigigante, que estaba llamando a todos los de primero para que se subiesen en unos botes que había detrás de él.  
Jordan y James se subieron en uno, donde también se montaron otros dos chicos, que no paraban de hablar entre ellos. Cuando el semigigante, que se presentó con el nombre de Hagrid, se subió a los botes, estos se pusieron en marcha, llevándolos a través del lago.  
Durante todo el trayecto estuvieron mirando a su alrededor, intentando memorizar todos los detalles que los rodeaban, hasta que vieron al lado de una gran montaña un castillo. Hogwarts, jamás se habría imaginado que era así, simplemente era impresionante. Podía ver miles de su ventanas iluminadas.  
Nada más terminar el trayecto en bote, Hagrid los guió hasta una gran puerta de roble, la entrada a Hogwarts.  
El semigigante golpeó tres veces la gran puerta, y esta se abrió, dejándoles ver el interior del castillo.


End file.
